Snowdrop: One Last Candle
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Cinta Haruno Sakura seperti sebatang lilin yang menyala lemah ditengah musim dingin, bertahan menanti walau rapuh. Namun ... penantian itulah yang membuahkan hangat untuknya meski salju berjatuhan di sekeliling. / AU / Snowdrop Project: #1 /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Snowdrop: One Last Candle**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, may 7th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Cintanya seperti sebatang lilin yang menyala lemah ditengah musim dingin, bertahan menanti walau rapuh. Namun ... penantian itulah yang membuahkan hangat untuknya meski salju berjatuhan di sekeliling__."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Sapporo, 08:32 a.m._

.

Ranting rapuh bergoyang, meneteskan segumpal-dua gumpal salju yang bertengger di atas mereka sejak tadi malam. Menambah tebal gelimang bulir beku yang seakan tak terhingga menjajahi kota.

Satu model jejak kaki terbentuk di atas salju. Kemudian terhapus seiring dengan jejak-jejak lain yang menimpanya. Jejak orang-orang yang beragam di atas tanah berselimut putih, ada yang sedang terburu-buru mengejar waktu atau yang berjalan santai menikmati waktu karena mereka sedang berbagi kehangatan dengan yang terkasih.

Haruno Sakura adalah yang tengah-tengah antara dua jenis orang itu. Ia tidak terburu-buru namun juga tidak terlalu santai melangkahi jalan. Sebuah _notes_ yang tak muat di ransel kecil _trendy_-nya ia peluk, ia rapatkan pada tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel cokelat muda dan celana hitam. Kaki jenjang itu membawa dirinya ke sebuah gedung besar, yang bersaing dengan bangunan-bangunan lain yang menghimpitnya, berwarna kelabu dan beberapa orang sibuk berlalu-lalang keluar-masuk di sana.

Selayang pandang ia lihat jam yang ditunjukkan oleh benda melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ah, masih cukup pagi, ia datang lebih cepat dua puluh menit dari jadwal seharusnya. Tidak apa, ia senang mempersiapkan semuanya lebih awal.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno-_san_," salah satu lelaki berseragam menyempatkan diri menyapanya. "Maaf, kami belum selesai menyiapkan semuanya."

"Tidak apa," Sakura menambahkan senyum pada kutipan jawabannya, "Aku akan membantu kalian."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Haruno-_san_. Saya ke belakang dulu," dia pamit, membungkuk sebentar dan kemudian berlalu.

Ujung _booty heels_-nya beradu dengan lantai marmer, menimbulkan efek bunyi dengan irama yang teratur. Sakura kemudian memasuki _lift_, menekan angka tiga di sana.

Ia menyiapkan diri, aha, hari ini akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman baru untuknya!

**.**

**.**

"Apa tema untuk pameran kali ini, Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura melirik sebentar pada salah satu lukisan besar yang terpajang di sampingnya. "_A half of losing_," ia mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sudah mulai terlatih fasih (ia bekerja keras untuk mempelajarinya, kau tahu?).

"Wow," salah satu pengamat itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Garis-garis sapuan kuas ini kau paparkan dengan sempurna. Kau bisa menggambarkan sosok yang misterius namun sekaligus mempesona!"

"Terima kasih," Sakura membungkuk hormat. "Senang bisa menerima pujian dari Anda. Tapi jika ada yang kurang, saya bersedia mendengarkannya agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Tidak, tidak," rekan sang pengamat tadi ikut andil dalam pembicaraan, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kekurangannya. Mungkin ada, tapi rasa sukaku pada ini telah menutupi cela yang mungkin ada itu."

"Terima kasih," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum, sekali lagi ia membungkuk.

"Kami akan melihat-lihat karya yang lain, semoga kau terus sukses dengan karyamu, Haruno Sakura."

"Ya, Kirio-_sama_."

Ketika dua orang itu berlalu darinya, Sakura sekali lagi menatap hasil karyanya. Yang ini adalah yang beri gelar sebagai '_masterpiece_'. Ia tahu ini masih belum sempurna, tapi ia sangat menyukai yang ini sehingga ia menyebutnya sebagai yang terbaik.

Sebuah penggambaran seseorang yang hanya memperlihatkan separuh wajah, dan ditutupi dengan permainan warna-warna gelap. Sebuah misteri tentang seorang sosok.

Sakura berjalan ke bagian lain dari pameran lukisan ini, kalau-kalau ada pengamat yang bisa ia ajak bicara lagi.

Pergelangan tangannya ia angkat sementara ia berjalan. Hatinya sedikit terusik ketika menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal satu jam saja lagi, pameran ini akan selesai.

Langkahnya berhenti, ia memandang sekeliling dengan raut wajah yang mulai berubah. Matanya menyapu sekeliling dengan seksama, memperhatikan orang-orang apakah ia menemukan yang familiar.

_Tidak. Kali ini dia tidak ada di sini._

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Nagoya, 12:37 a.m._

_._

Puluhan lukisan dipajang di sekeliling gedung itu, dan seorang wanita dengan penampilan semi-formal dengan busana musim dingin bernuansa lembutnya. Ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari ahli seni yang sebagian besar memang tertarik dengan karyanya.

Karya-karya lukis yang ia beri tema '_A Half of Losing_'. Nama yang menyimpan cukup banyak pertanyaan, huh? Apalagi ketika melihat kebanyakan dari lukisannya tersebut. Tentang sosok misterius yang hanya digambarkan separuh, entah itu separuh wajahnya, separuh punggung atau separuh tubuhnya. Tentunya dikombinasikan dengan sapuan-sapuan warna lain yang sedikit menyamarkan sosok itu. Tidak diketahui siapa, sebab sang pelukis cerdik sekali menutupi rupanya.

"Sepertinya kau hanya menggambarkan satu objek, Haruno-_san_. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa dia?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Saya rasa, dari tema pagelaran seni ini, anda bisa memahaminya."

Wanita paruh baya yang menanyakan itu kemudian tertawa, "Hahaha, dasar anak muda. Tapi penggambaranmu sungguh luar biasa. Kau bisa menutupi wajah aslinya dengan permainan warna-warna lain yang kau sapukan dengan eksotis. Kau memang punya bakat alami, sayang."

"Terima kasih banyak. Semoga saya selalu bisa menggunakan bakat itu untuk memuaskan pengamat seperti Anda," Sakura menghormati pujian tersebut dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku untuk berkonsultasi kapan saja. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan seseorang yang sangat berbakat sepertimu."

"Baik, Nyonya. Saya pun tersanjung bisa berkenalan dengan seorang ahli terkenal seperti Anda."

Selesai sudah dialog itu dengan penutup berupa basa-basi dari keduanya. Namun baru saja wanita itu beranjak, segerombol orang datang pada Sakura.

"Haruno-_san_!"

"Haruno-_san_, mohon waktunya sebentar!"

Sakura agak kaget, tak menyangka ternyata pihak penyelenggara mengundang pekerja media untuk mewawancarainya!

Sebentar, Sakura coba mengenali satu per satu wajah dari wartawan itu. Siapa tahu saja ...

_Ah, lupakan. Dia tidak ada di sini._

"Anda baru berusia sembilan belas, tapi sudah bisa menggelar pameran seni sendiri, bisa ceritakan rahasianya, Haruno-_san_?"

"Apa Anda punya cara khusus saat melukis? Lukisan anda begitu khas dan seninya begitu luar biasa!"

"Ya, rahasianya! Apa Anda perlu sebuah suasana khusus ketika melukis?"

Sakura agak kewalahan, namun ia tetap tersenyum ke arah kamera yang fokus pada dirinya.

"Ehm, rahasia?" Sakura menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "Aku punya satu hal yang selalu kulakukan ketika melukis. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi itu suasana yang sangat kusukai."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ..." gantung Sakura, separuhnya karena sengaja. Ia cukup suka teka-teki. "Aku selalu melukis di dalam ruangan hanya dengan sebuah lilin."

"Lilin?"

"Wah, lilin?"

"Ya," angguk Sakura mantap. "Aku akan mengunci diri di kamarku setiap malam aku mendapatkan ide, kemudian menyalakan lilin untuk mulai melukisnya."

"Jadi Anda selalu melukis dimalam hari?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ide sering datang dimalam hari dan itu waktu yang benar-benar pas."

"Apa tidak gelap hanya dengan sebatang lilin?"

"Tidak," Sakura menyanggah. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, dengan hanya cahaya tunggal begitu, aku merasakan sebuah ketenangan luar biasa yang bisa membuatku lebih lancar mewujudkan ide-ideku."

"Sangat unik!" seru salah seorang kuli tinta laki-laki. "Cara yang tidak biasa tapi itu bisa membuahkan karya-karya keren seperti ini."

"Terima kasih," Sakura tidak bosan-bosan mengucapkannya. "Semoga publik bisa menyukainya dan terhibur oleh karyaku."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"_Sakura, ikut aku."_

"_Hng? Ke mana, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_Sepasang kaki anak lelaki berusia enam tahun itu membimbing langkah rekan kecilnya yang penasaran. Ia keluar dari pintu belakang rumah besarnya, sementara tangannya masih menggenggam tangan yang perempuan._

_Mereka sampai di ruangan kecil yang menyendiri di tepi halaman belakang yang dipenuhi tanaman koleksi sang ibu. Tangan Sasuke mendorong pintunya—tak terkunci dan engselnya yang berkarat menyebabkan bunyi berderit nyaring._

"_Ruangan apa ini?"_

_Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura. Ia mengambil pemantik api yang ia kantongi—kemudian menyalakan sebatang lilin panjang di sebelah sebuah kanvas._

"_Tutup pintunya dan duduklah di situ," tunjuknya pada sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari kanvas yang tengah ia hadapi._

"_Eh?"_

"_Lakukan saja."_

_Sakura akhirnya menurut. Pintu itu ia tutup dan akhirnya, remang-remang cahaya lilinlah yang mengisi penglihatannya. Lantas ia duduk pada bangku kayu yang ditunjuk Sasuke._

"_Kau mau apa?"_

"_Melukismu," Sasuke mulai menyiapkan cat dan kuas—benda-benda yang mulanya tersimpan di dalam laci tempat lilin itu berdiri._

"_Melukis? Apa tidak gelap? Kau cuma pakai satu lilin saja, 'kan?"_

"_Diam dan tenanglah. Ini tidak akan lama."_

"_Ba-baiklah,—"_

" —Sasuke-_kun_!"

Semuanya langsung terang.

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh ..."

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. Iya, terang. Sekelilingnya tidak reman-remang seperti tadi. Rupanya ia lupa mematikan lampu ketika tiba di kamar bernomor 142 ini tadi petang. Melemparkan diri di kasur dan iseng-iseng memejamkan mata ternyata benar-benar membawanya ke dalam lelap yang hanyut.

Dingin?

Sakura menoleh ke sumber rasa menggigit yang sekarang menyelubungi tubuhnya itu.

Ah, sial.

Ia bahkan lupa menutup jendela, dan lihatlah, tetesan butir salju yang halus dengan intensitas setara gerimis itu menyusup ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ow," Sakura segera beranjak dari kasurnya, kain sprei berkerut mengikuti arah gerak tubuhnya. Tangannya menjulur, meraih sebuah benda segi empat di atas meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Benda persegi itu dikotori salju, kaca yang melindungi gambar di dalamnya sudah berkabut, membuat sesuatu di dalamnya itu jadi begitu samar untuk dilihat.

Ya, itu lukisan. Ukuran sedang dan selalu Sakura bawa kemana saja. Termasuk saat ini, saat ia menggelar pameran lukisan originalnya keliling Jepang.

Lama mata Sakura hanya bertumpu pada itu, pada hasil sapu kuas yang menggabung menjadi tiruan dirinya. Lukis wajahnya semasa kecil dulu, tiga belas tahun yang telah lewat. Ia buang bulir putih tak berdosa itu ke lantai, sekadar untuk menjernihkan lagi kaca itu.

Sakura pun tertawa. Sekumpulan emosi pahit yang terkumpul dan keluar sebagai kamuflase dalam bentuk tawa yang seharusnya hanya menjadi ekspresi senang saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menemuiku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan lukisan tersebut di sampingnya, dan mengecek agenda yang ia tulis di dalam _smartphone_-nya.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga. Tiga acara lagi."

Ia tertegun setelah menyelesaikan hitungannya.

Kemudian, rasa perihnya menampakkan diri lagi melalui senyuman di bibir. "Tiga lagi, ya. Baik. Aku akan menepati janjiku, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Osaka, 01:03 p.m._

_._

Tempat berbeda, suasana berbeda, dan orang-orang berbeda pula. Yang sama hanyalah Haruno Sakura di sini, beserta dengan karya-karyanya dan decak kagum senada dari para pengamat serta pengagum seni yang berkeliling memandangi hasil kerja tangannya.

Haruno Sakura berdiri di dekat sebuah lukisannya yang bertemakan sebuah kegelapan, dengan alas kanvas hitam dan hasil tarian bulu kuas yang menjadi sebuah sosok separuh tubuh berwarna putih. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, hari ini gerimis salju datang lagi, seakan bersahabat dengannya. Seakan melingkupi kegiatannya, mereka jatuh dengan irama konstan ke bumi.

Tetesan para salju yang damai. Mereka hanya menurut takdir sebagai pelengkap musim dan penyuci kota dengan putihnya, jatuh bebas seakan tak punya beban. Andaikan dia bisa seperti itu—pikir Sakura. Ia ingin hidup dengan ringan dan damai tanpa terkekang beban.

Mungkin orang akan bertanya; ia adalah seorang yang sukses diusia muda, memangnya apalagi yang ia cari? Ia bahkan bisa memiliki lelaki manapun jika ia hendak memilih. Ia bisa memanfaatkan ketenaran ini untuk apa-apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun sayangnya, jalan hidup tak selembut salju dan tak seringan jatuhnya salju.

Pagelaran hari ini sudah akan ditutup.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura harus menerima fakta bahwa ia harus menutup harinya dengan sebait kalimat kecewa—yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa ia teriakkan di dalam hati.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau tidak datang juga, ya?" Sakura bermonolog, ia biarkan kalimatnya menguap di udara tanpa balasan.

Kalimat yang ingin ia keluarkan sebagai lanjutan terpaksa berhenti dulu, ia membungkuk untuk mengeluarkan selembar amplop yang tersimpan di bagian depan ransel hijaunya.

Amplop itu dibuka dan sebuah kertas krem yang sudah kumal ia keluarkan. Ia baca sebentar, dan kemudian sunggingan senyumnya menampakkan rasa getir lagi.

"Tapi maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri."

_Sret, sret, sret, SREETTT—_selesai sudah. Tamat sudah. Lembaran itu sekarang sudah berujung menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang berserakan di lantai. Sakura memilih untuk tertawa—ya, mungkin ia akan disebut gila—tapi rasa pedihnya sudah terlalu sering terwujud menjadi tangis. Ia bosan menitikkan air mata.

Dan kemudian Sakura berdiri, mematikan lampu kamarnya. Tidak, kegiatannya tidak dilanjutkan dengan tidur setelah itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang lilin yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah, dan menyalakannya.

Sebuah kanvas ia ambil dari koper—beserta dengan perlengkapan lainnya. Tangannya lantas bermain mengikuti kehendak otaknya.

"Ini yang terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Sakura, aku sudah membaca suratmu. Bagus. Selamat untukmu. Aku akan datang nanti. Aku tidak bisa berjanji kapan, tapi saat kau sudah berhasil menjadi seorang pelukis yang punya pagelaran seni sendiri, pasti aku akan datang untuk berdiri bangga bersamamu._

_Terima kasih._

—Sayangnya, rangkaian kalimat itu telah berakhir menjadi sampah yang dibiarkan Sakura mengotori ubin.

Oh, satu hal lagi.

Mata Sakura tak kuasa menahan tetesan peluap emosi yang sedari tadi mendesak penglihatannya. Ia tak tahan juga. Sembari memuaskan hasratnya, ia tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk menangis.

Sebab—siapa yang tahan untuk berada pada suatu keadaan statis yang sama sekali tidak membahagiakan kita? Yang hanya menyakiti ... walaupun itu berkaitan dengan orang yang disayangi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Yokohama, 09:54 a.m._

_._

"Saya telah memutuskan," ucap Sakura dengan bahasa yang lebih formal—di depan beberapa insan media yang sengaja ia undang untuk pameran hari ini. "Pameran lukisan minggu depan, yang akan kembali saya adakan di Tokyo, adalah yang terakhir."

"Terakhir? Itu memang kota terakhir dari rangkaian tur pameran Anda bukan, Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ekspresi tenang masih ia pertahankan. "Benar-benar terakhir. Kemungkinan besar. Untuk jangka waktu yang panjang—yang saya sendiri pun belum tahu kapan selesainya."

"Maksudnya? Anda ingin vakum dari dunia melukis?"

"Benar," Sakura mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti sementara?"

"Vakum?"

"Haruno-_san_? Anda yakin dengan keputusan mengejutkan itu?"

"Tidak salahkah itu, Nona Haruno?"

Ekspresi para juru warta memang seperti yang Sakura duga. Alih-alih, ia hanya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Betul, saya yakin dengan keputusan saya. Saya akan fokus meneruskan bisnis _real-estate_ milik keluarga saya, setelah itu baru saya akan memutuskan apakah akan kembali lagi atau tidak ke dunia melukis."

"Sayang sekali, Haruno-_san_!"

"Ya! Anda adalah wanita muda berbakat!"

"Saya terbiasa fokus pada satu hal dulu, baru meneruskan yang lain. Saya terpanggil untuk membantu bisnis keluarga saat ini, dan saya ingin membahagian mereka. Barulah saya memikirkan hasrat saya sendiri."

"Anda sangat menyayangi keluarga!"

"Dan—saya akan memamerkan sebuah karya baru di Tokyo nanti. Karya penutup sebelum masa hiatus saya. Sebuah karya yang saya buat ditengah-tengah tur ini. Semoga itu bisa menjadi karya yang baik dan disukai orang-orang juga."

Ekspresi kecewa para pewarta memang terbaca, tapi mereka tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu keinginan Sakura.

Sakura tidak bilang satu hal.

Sakura tidak mengatakan bahwa alasan ia mundur adalah karena seorang laki-laki.

Sakura tidak memberi tahu, bahwa ia keluar dari dunia melukis adalah karena seorang laki-laki yang tak kunjung kembali padanya setelah sekian tahun.

Sakura tidak ingin orang-orang tahu, bahwa ia mengerjakan karya terakhirnya sambil menangis, sambil mengingat memori tua yang masih tersusun rapi di dalam otaknya, tentang seorang laki-laki.

Sakura tidak mau mengucapkan kenyataan di balik ini, bahwa ia berhenti melukis karena ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri: jika lelaki itu tak datang menepati janji yang tertulis dalam sebuah surat, ia akan keluar dari dunia yang ia cintai. Dunia yang ia cintai karena orang yang ia cintai mencintai itu.

Karena ia ingin benar-benar bisa 'membuang' Sasuke dari hidupnya. Ia lelah.

Namun Sakura tidak bisa berbohong akan satu hal pada dirinya sendiri: ia juga terluka karena keputusannya ini.

Tapi ... daripada ia semakin terluka lagi karena menunggu janji yang tak pasti—atau bahkan telah teringkari, ya 'kan?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Tokyo, 09:03 a.m._

_._

"Inilah karya terakhir yang saya maksud kemarin," Sakura menurunkan kain penutup kanvas hasil karyanya di depan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Mulai dari wartawan, fotografer sampai pengamat seni.

Salah satu pengamat di tempat tersebut memandang lekat-lekat pada lukisan Sakura, "Bagus sekali, Nak. Luar biasa. Nyaris sempurna. Namun satu kekurangannya."

"Tolong katakan, Tuan. Biar saya bisa memperbaikinya lain kali. Suatu saat nanti, ketika saya sudah memiliki waktu untuk melukis satu."

"Ya, kekurangannya cuma satu. Yang sangat disayangkan. Sayang sekali karena ini adalah karya terakhirmu, itu kekurangannya."

Sakura tersenyum. Sedikit pahit, jalur bentuk senyumnya sedikit berbeda. "Saya pasti akan kembali lagi nanti, Tuan."

_Sayangnya aku tidak tahu kapan._

"Dan kali ini, sepertinya kau mengungkapkan lebih banyak tentang sosok yang kau lukis, ya?" seorang wanita tersenyum simpul pada Sakura. "Laki-laki ini kelihatannya sangat tampan. Mata hitamnya tajam namun sekaligus berwibawa. Seperti sebuah gua kegelapan yang misterius lagi penuh tanda tanya, kau menggambarkannya seperti hidup."

"Aku setuju," seorang pengamat yang tampaknya masih muda ikut menimpali. "Mata hitamnya, beserta wajahnya yang kelabu, punya makna tersendiri yang mengatakan tentang keindahan misterius laki-laki ini. Di bawahnya kau balurkan warna-warna cerah seperti merah jambu, hijau terang dan merah tua, tapi tetap terlihat serasi dengan hitam yang kau berikan di bagian atasnya. Kau memang ahli dalam kombinasi warna, Haruno-_san_."

"Saya hanya berusaha menggambarkan apa yang saya pikirkan," Sakura menjawab halus. "Semoga ini bisa menjadi contoh dan inspirasi yang baik bagi pelukis-pelukis lain."

Sakura kembali dijejali berbagai pertanyaan yang tak jauh konteksnya dari keputusan yang ia buat. Tentang bisnis barunyalah, tentang rencana masa depannya, dan yang sejenisnya.

Semua Sakura jawab dengan tenang, dengan baik dan lancar seolah itu memang alasan yang sebenar-benarnya.

Tapi—tidak. Bukan itu. Semua alasan nyatanya tersimpan rapi dalam sebuah kotak pandora—yang tak boleh dibuka oleh khalayak—dan disisipkan dalam sebuah ruang bertirai tebal yang dijaga oleh Sakura sendiri.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh penyelenggara—yang bahkan juga terkejut oleh keputusan mendadak Sakura—pameran hari ini waktunya akan lebih panjang. Mengingat ini adalah pameran terakhir Sakura untuk jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan, ia memutuskan agar acaranya lebih lama sebagai 'perpisahan'.

Salju tetap tergelar sebagai permadani polos menutupi kota. Kali ini, dia mengundang teman-temannya lagi untuk turun dan itu membuat Sakura teralih perhatiannya.

Gadis itu berada pada bingkai kiri jendela yang diukir ornamen sulur-sulur berbunga. Menatap salju yang saling berebut untuk dibawa gravitasi.

Matanya lantas bergulir sebentar, dan mendapati sebuah benda yang mengintip dari dalam tasnya—yang terbuka seperempat. Keningnya mulai berkerut, an ia ambil benda itu.

"Lilin ini, ya," mata Sakura langsung kosong cahayanya.

Benar. Lilin yang hanya tinggal sepanjang telunjuknya itu masih tersimpan di tasnya, rupanya. Itu adalah lilin yang ia sulut untuk lukisan terakhirnya—yang ia kerjakan di hotel tempo hari.

"Kh," ia menyeringai, seringai yang tak lain adalah pelampiasan dari rasa berat hati yang masih tersisa.

Sakura pun melongok ke luar jendela. Di bagian luar sisi sini, hanya ada halaman kosong yang tertutup putih butir air yang beku. Aman, 'kan?

Ia lemparkan lilin itu keluar.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, itu lilin yang terakhir."

Batang putih itu tak punya kuasa dan mendarat di alas yang tak warnanya tak ubahnya dirinya. Perlahan, tetesan salju menghujaninya.

Ya, Sakura telah memutuskan.

"Tidak kusangka."

Bagus.

Sekarang khayalan sudah bisa berbicara seperti nyata, heh?

Sakura menepiskan pikiran-pikirannya yang masih menyisakan ruang untuk _Uchiha Sasuke_. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan kemudian menghadap ke sumber suara. Mungkin ini pengamat lain yang bermaksud—

Maaf, anda salah.

Maaf, khayalan Sakura bukan sekedar khayalan.

Maaf, jangan memfitnah imajinasi itu liar, ini bukan hal yang tak nyata.

Ini nyata.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar menggambarku."

"Kau ..."

Orang-orang tetap berlalu-lalang. Jam tetap berdetik dan maju untuk mengungkapkan masa depan. Namun untuk Sakura dan orang di depannya, semua itu berjalan lambat bahkan cenderung berhenti. Suatu relativitas yang abnormal.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Kenapa kau malah mau berhenti dari mimpi yang kita janjikan bersama dahulu?"

Sakura kelabakan. Harusnya ia menangis untuk perasaan yang saling bercampur aduk ini. Oh, harusnya ia berteriak agar ia bisa meluapkan rasa tak percayanya. Hm, mungkin juga ia harus menampar wajahnya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukan sebuah mimpi disiang bolong.

Tapi sayangnya, Sakura adalah _public figure_ yang tak mungkin melakukan hal tak wajar itu. Ia akan disangka benar-benar gila. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan mata liar, mengatur nafasnya, baru bisa benar-benar tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" ia setengah berbisik, matanya masih berusaha ia fungsikan sebagai dam agar banjir tak tumpah tiba-tiba dari sana.

"Bukan hal penting," lelaku itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Dan kenapa kau buang lilin itu? Kau tidak butuh dia lagi untuk melukis?"

"Buat apa aku melukis—ah, ma-maksudku—"

"Aku sudah datang lagi. Kenapa kau malah berhenti melanjutkan mimpi?"

"A-aku—ah, semua ini gara-gara kau! Kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang? Kenapa selama hampir satu tahun tidak memberi kabar?! Kenapa pesan yang waktu itu—"

Pemuda itu mengangkat juntaian rambut yang memenuhi keningnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah cacat di sana. "Aku kecelakaan waktu di Italia. Saat itu aku akan pergi belajar pada seorang pelukis—dan baru saja membaca pesanmu. Aku koma, dan butuh waktu lama untuk terapi di sana."

Sakura termangu. Ia yang tadi ingin marah, jadi batal dan salah tingkah.

"Maaf."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Dia memejamkan mata sesaat, kemudian bibir tipisnya berucap, "Aku jawab 'ya'."

"Y-ya? Untuk apa?"

Sakura sebenarnya mengerti, namun tidak berani berspekulasi.

Sasuke—si laki-laki tenang yang dirindui Sakura itu, siapa lagi memangnya?—pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "Pesan ini," sebait kalimat dari kotak penyimpanan pesan masuk Sasuke tunjukkan. "Aku ingin bertemu langsung denganmu untuk menjawabnya."

Semua pedih itu tersapu, bagai kotor dan debu jalan yang dibersihkan oleh lelehan salju dari lingkupan langit.

Sakura telah gagal mempertahankan egonya untuk tidak menangis, tapi air matanya terbayarkan, sebuah rangkulan hangat membuatnya tahu bahwa tak perlu lagi bersedih.

_Sasuke-_kun_, maaf kalau ini mengganggumu. Tapi ... maukah kau jadi pacarku? Mungkin ini terdengar lancang, namun aku benar-benar menyayangimu sejak dulu. Maaf._

Dunia lukisan telah membawanya pada cinta, dan lukisan pulalah yang mengantarkannya pada cinta kembali.

Sebuah cinta yang seperti sebatang lilin yang menyala lemah ditengah musim dingin, bertahan menanti walau rapuh. Tapi penantian itulah yang membuahkan hangat meski salju berjatuhan di sekeliling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo~ kali ini aku bikin sebuah proyek khusus. Snowdrop, namanya. Aku bikin 10 fic untuk proyek ini, kesemuanya beda pairing, hehehe. Lima untuk di-post di FFn, tentunya dengan pairing-pairing kesukaanku di FNI, dan lima sisanya bakal ku-post di blog pribadiku yang khusus menampung fanfiksi, dengan pairing realperson fanfiction, hihi.

Yang pertama ini SasuSaku, yang kedua nanti beda judul, beda pairing, beda setting, dan tentunya beda cerita, tapi tetap memakai prompt yang sama: Snowdrop alias Tetesan Salju.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! kalau ada yang janggal, tolong kasih tahu, ya, biar bisa kuperbaikin, hehehehe :D

Semoga terhibur dan bisa dinikmati, dan kalau perlu terinspirasi! Hihihi~ sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~~ n.n)/


End file.
